1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the removal of servo horns used in radio control models, and more particularly to a device for the removal of machining parts coupled by spline shafts such as servos with servo horns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows the joining structure of a conventional servo 10 and its servo horn 11. The servo horn 11 has an extended arm with an inner spline 111 inside of the connecting boss and an opening 112 in the center of the inner spline 111. An outer spline shaft 12 is an extended integration of a shaft portion 121 with the outer spline 122 to match the inner spline 111. A screw 13 is tightened into a threaded hole 123 to secure the servo horn 11 to the outer spline shaft 12. Then servo horn 11 is engaged to the outer spline shaft 12 securely.
The output torque of the servo 10 is carried out by the engagement of the outer spline shaft 12 and the servo horn 11. The outer spline shaft 12 and the servo horn 11 are normally made of metal to obtain the maximum strength of the engagement and also improve the output torque. However, the requirement of tight-fit of spline coupling also makes it hard to separate the servo horn 11 and the outer spline shaft 12.